


All Alone With You

by phobphil



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, Implied Relationships, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobphil/pseuds/phobphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, this was unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone With You

He sits in Sansa’s bed (or is it _their_ bed? gods, he doesn’t know) as she sits in front of him with the princess, _the princess_ , stands behind her, resting her hands on Sansa’s shoulders, looking like a ferocious lioness than a stag. They sit in silence, or stand in the princess’ case, before Jon can’t keep his mouth shut any longer, something the princess catches because she speaks, slowly, loudly with all the authority she has, before he even lets out a peep.

 

“You saw nothing.”

 

Jon would argue that he saw a lot of things (thankfully pretty much nothing from his step-sister, unfortunately almost _everything_ of the princess), but he knows better than that.

 

“Jon wouldn’t say anything,” Sansa tries appeasing the princess, bringing her hands up to the ones resting on her shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Of course, since there is _nothing_ to say,” the princess says, glaring at Jon.

 

“Right,” Jon says tensely, trying his best to stare above the princess’ chin and nowhere lower.

 

“It’s in your best interest,” the princess starts, Jon sees Sansa look down momentarily before craning her neck upwards to whispers, ‘Myr, be nice’, “unless of course you want me to erase you from existence. Your choice, Jon Snow.”

 

“My choice about what?” he tries. Sansa giggles.

 

“At least you’ve got a good head on your shoulders,” the princess says, sighing in relief.

 

“Just- just knock next time, ok?” Sansa asks him, finding the floor more interesting than him.

 

“Y-yeah. Sure thing,” he says uneasily, feeling his cheeks light up. _I’m a grown ass man I will not blush_.

 

“You can leave now,” the princess says, walking from where she stood behind Sansa until she drops right next to him on Sansa’s bed. He stares at her, shocked, astounded, and terrified.

 

“Myr,” Sansa says, her voice cracking a bit.

 

“I’m serious here,” the princess tells him leaning towards him (abort abort _abort_ ) lifting a dainty finger and poking him hard right above his heart, “ _Go_.”

 

And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this, or if I'm going anywhere with it to begin with.
> 
> A one-shot for now I guess.


End file.
